Confessions
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Daphne and Velma share secrets with each other. Rated T to be safe as mentions of verbal abuse. Set in the episode, the Hodag of Horror of SDMI.


Confessions

It was a few hours before the Blake's party; a party to welcome Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves back to Crystal Cove.

Velma and Daphne were getting ready in Daphne's bedroom.

Daphne changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a light pink top; she, Velma and her sisters had been shopping earlier in the day, Daphne had purchased the jeans and top, her sister's bought new outfits for the occasion and Velma bought a new dress, selected by Dorothy.

"I noticed you and Fred were getting along." Velma said. "Why wouldn't we?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, you haven't long broken up with Baylor. I suppose I thought things would be bitter." Velma said. "It's going to take me a while to trust him again, he left me, Velm." Daphne said.

"I know he did." Velma replied, sadly. "But you and Shaggy got along better quite quickly." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Velma said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I suppose, I got over Shaggy quickly." Velma said, Daphne noticed that Velma lowered her head so to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Why?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

Velma sighed, "I was angry at Shaggy, he chose a _dog_ over me. Then when we went to Darrow University. As hard as I could, I wanted to focus on my future, but something wasn't letting me. I thought it was Shaggy, but every time I thought of him, and when I saw him on campus, I was glad that I wasn't with him anymore."

Daphne studied her face, they had been friends for year, and she could tell Velma was telling the truth, she could see the relief on her face.

"But what I missed, and the reason why I couldn't focus, was solving mysteries with you guys." Velma said, Daphne smiled. "But I felt like there was something missing." Velma continued, Daphne's eyebrows furrowed, "How so?" She asked.

"Shaggy had Scooby, and at the time, you had Fred." Velma said, "I didn't feel lonely, I just felt like something was missing."

"Maybe you and Shaggy were such good friends, that you just didn't work out." Daphne suggested, Velma shrugged.

"Can I be honest with you?" Velma asked, Daphne nodded. "Hot Do-_Marcie _ and I, have been bonding a lot lately." Velma said.

"I noticed." Daphne commented, Velma didn't say anything, but she maintained her eye contact with Daphne.

"I know, Velma." She said, Velma's face softened. "It's ok." Daphne said. "Nobody's going to judge you, and if they do…kick 'em."

Velma smiled, she knew coming out to Daphne wouldn't be so bad, but it was finding the right words to say, Velma had never been great at talking about her emotions. It wasn't like Fred, Shaggy and Scooby needed to know, but Velma felt like she needed to tell someone, otherwise it would feel to much like a secret that she desperately wanted to tell.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Daphne asked, "Now that Marcie isn't in Mystery Incorporated anymore."

"I don't know." Velma said. "I'm sure we'll still talk, but it was nice to see her every day."

"You'll still see her, it's not like she's left town." Daphne said. "I suppose, but I whether she wants to speak to me again, after what happened." Velma said. "If she feels the same way, I'm sure she will." Daphne added, with a smile.

"Thanks for listening, Daph." Velma said. "I'm always here Velm."

Daphne turned away from Velma and stood in front of her mirror, pushing pins into her hair.

"So, what was it like?" Velma asked, "Being with Baylor." Daphne could tell, by the sound of Velma's voice, that she was excited to hear what dating a celebrity was like. But Daphne looked at herself in the mirror.

"It wasn't like you think." Daphne said heavily. "What do you mean?" Velma asked.

Daphne sighed and looked away from the mirror, but she didn't look at Velma. Instead she went over to her jewellery box and fiddled with some of her rings.

"He wasn't that great to be around." Daphne said. "What do you mean?" Velma asked, Daphne shrugged, "I don't think he really liked me that much. Not as a girlfriend, but just in general."

"Tell me." Velma said, Daphne picked out a ring and closed her jewellery box, she didn't move, her eyes focussed on the closed box.

"When we were with other people, he was a gentleman. He complimented me and told people how great I was, but when were alone, he hardly spoke to me and when he did, he-"

"What?" Velma asked.

"He didn't say nice things." Daphne said, Velma's eyes narrowed. "Like what?" She asked, Daphne shook her head, "I'd rather not say." She said, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Did he ever hit you?" Velma asked, Daphne slowly shook her head, but Velma raised an eyebrow. "No, he didn't." Daphne said, "But sometimes I thought he would. And when Crybaby Clown was attacking Crystal Cove, I hoped he'd kidnap Baylor. I was relieved when Crybaby Clown turned out to be Baylor."

"The whole time I was with him, I just wanted…Fred." Daphne said. Velma slowly stood up from the bed and stepped towards Daphne and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Have you told anyone else?" Velma asked. "No." Daphne said.

"Do you know how broken he was to see you with someone else?" Velma asked, "I know he isn't the most attentive or the most romantic man on the planet, but he loved you. He still does."

Daphne wiped her eyes, "I do too. I just don't know if I can trust him. He left me; how can I be sure that he won't do it again?"

"You won't. But you won't know until you try." Velma said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Daphne called, the door opened, and Daphne's sister Delilah stepped into the bedroom; she was wearing a blue shirt she bought today, and a pair of black jeans.

"Are you two nearly- what's the matter?" She asked, her tone changed when she noticed Daphne was upset.

"Nothing to worry about." Daphne said, she began to fix her makeup, hopefully nobody else would notice that she'd been crying.

Delilah quickly stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, "Do I need to speak to anyone?" She asked.

"No!" Daphne exclaimed. Her sister had returned from a training camp, where she was training new recruits, she was still in 'army-mode', as Dorothy called it.

"I'm fine." Daphne said. Delilah nodded, "You'll tell me otherwise?" She asked, Daphne nodded, "Always."

"Good girl." Delilah responded, "Are you both ready?"

"Yeah." Daphne said, quickly finishing her make-up.

"As am I." Velma said.

"Alright then." Delilah replied, opening the door and the three went downstairs to the party which was just beginning.


End file.
